Disconnected
by Articulated
Summary: Hermione has to go through with one of the biggest and life altering decisions of her life, but she knows that she'd do anything just to see Harry Potter; the most important person to her, happy and smiling once again. Hiatus
1. Just The Two Of Us

**Story: Disconnected**

**Chapter: One ; Just The Two Of Us**

**Pairing: Hermione/Remus**

**Rating: M (Eventually)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters, places, abilities, plots, etc. that have been seen, heard or read in the Harry Potter series of books, or movies. My polt ideas are my own, and the 'Kartel' family is made from my own mind, and doesn't hope any significance as of yet. **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, and I'm always open for ideas; and criticism as long as it is constructive. Have a great day! [:**

* * *

Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, resident know-it-all and Princess of Gryffindor stood a broken young woman. Yet, she was still just a young teen; lost and alone within the confines of despair so overwhelming and heartbreaking. She was one of the most powerful witches of her age, if not the most powerful. Though Muggle-born the amount of magic and knowledge she possessed wasn't far behind that of Harry's and was equally as strong as Ron's.

They'd spent the last year of their lives training, reading, learning, plotting, and locked away deep within the forests of America. They'd come up with a plan alone, without the pushing of Dumbledore and the forceful hand of Voldemort. And they'd won at a cost that was far too high, Hermione didn't even want to think about it. So many orphaned children, so many parents that had to watch their children die, so many people that had lost loved ones and hope.

And now all her strength had vanished, all that will and fire had blown out and she had nothing left to cling to. She stood upon a small hill at the very edge, overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts that had once held such fond and happy memories for her. The school which had become like a second home to her, a place she finally felt she belonged , now lay in half destruction in the wake of War. She couldn't bare to think of all that had been lost, and yet she forced herself to think of them, remember them, and honor their death. She wouldn't pity them, but remember them with fondness and love, it was the least she could do.

She'd known for a while know, as had been the plan, that whether Harry won or lost, she would be leaving. She would be leaving and never returning, and it was a decision she couldn't bring herself to regret entirely. Yet here she was, still alive, and almost wishing she had died instead. Her fate and destiny had always seemed too obvious, so blatantly set in front of her. Her life had been so closely intertwined with Harry and Ron's, for so long she wasn't sure how she could handle leaving. But, she knew that it would be better for them if she did. She also knew, that tonight would be the last time she saw them, possibly ever. Hermione sighed, and closed her eyes against the bloodied field before her, all those bodies, all those that were lost.

She turned her back to it all, and faced the sun that was just starting to peak from behind the trees in the distance. She pulled the time turner from her pocket, she knew it was no use in what she was about to do, it would give her no help and aid her in no way. But, holding it made her feel more comfortable about the journey which she was about to embark upon. She held an odd sentiment for it, and it had become like a small security blanket to her, one she had used regularly over her years at Hogwarts. She noticed the red rim that was surrounding the sun, the pinks and purples splayed across the horizon. It looked like a perfectly created work of art, soft clouds at the corners, adding to the sunrise but not covering any of it.

There was a light breeze, ruffling her honey brown curls, pulling them away from her scratched up face and dirtied shoulders. She wished for a soft drizzle of rain, to smell the beginnings of a storm. She wished for a down pour, to wash away all the pain and loss the War had left behind. She closed her eyes, and sighed in exhaustion. The sun seemed to be mocking her, just like the naïve happiness she'd felt all those years ago, the first time she'd entered Hogwarts. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball, and sleep for days. But there was no time for that, no time for anything, but what she knew she had to do. What she had chosen to do, something that no one even suspected, except Harry knew. She'd never be able to keep a secret from him.

She'd spent months, perfecting her potions, making sure she'd had the best ingredients, the perfect concoction. She'd checked side effects that were possible, and she knew what to expect, exactly once she took the potion. She sighed, and placed the time turner around her neck, before kissing it softly and letting it fall down against her chest. She took a deep relaxing breath, allowing the tension to slowly drift down and out of her body. She nearly jumped out of her skin as a small hand came in contact with her shoulder, no one was suppose to see her alive.

"Mione?" Harry's voice sound stretched and hoarse and Hermione could feel his hand shaking slightly on her shoulder. She sighed and let her body sink back and into the comfort of his arms. Harry held her tightly, he knew what she was preparing herself for, what she was about to do. He couldn't help but feel like he should be talking her out of this, that she was almost all he had left. But, the possibility of getting so much more back, the slight chance, was enough for him to keep his mouth closed. And he knew that he would only be insulting her if he told her not to go, this was something she'd been determined to do for a very long time, and somewhere through the years she'd found the strength and courage to go through with it.

Hermione turned in Harry's arm slowly, placing her cheek against his, their tears mixed together and ran down onto their necks. "I'll miss you Harry James Potter," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, before leaning back and smiling softly at him. He looked worse than he sounded, strained, tired and lost. He had been pushed and pulled around by people all his life, putting everyone else's need and wants before his own. If there was one thing that could be said about Harry Potter it definitely wasn't that he was a selfish being. Hermione had to do this for him, it was about time someone else put Harry before themselves, about time someone cared explicitly for him and him alone.

He'd held so many burdens upon his back, for so many years now that he seemed hopeless as he looked at her. His bright green eyes had dimmed over the years, and she hadn't seen him really smile or laugh in so long. And that fact brought a sharp pain to her heart, she would change the past for the better, she would make sure that at least someone was there for Harry growing up, no matter what. He would be loved and cared for.

"I'll miss you more, Hermione" Harry finally whispered back his voice so low, she'd barely heard him. He pulled her into his arms tightly again, burying his face into her light brown waves inhaling the scent that was uniquely hers; the sweet scent of cinnamon, the fruity scent of apples, mixed and combined with the scent of books and ink. He sighed and leaned against her a little closer, holding her a little tighter, as he felt the tears prick at the back of his eyes, that all too familiar burn in the back of his throat.

"Smile Harry, and be happy. Please don't feel regrets and don't take all the responsibility on your shoulders alone. And please help Ron, he won't understand, he won't. He's lost so much already…" Hermione choked as her emotions threatened to close her throat. They'd be faking her death today, right now, and she'd be gone forever from this lifetime.

"I won't let him dwell on sadness forever Mione, I promise you that. And I won't forget you, I'll never forget you." Harry pressed his cheek against Hermione's, taking in her smell one last time, memorizing her warmth and safety. He took a step back and etched her face into his memory. Her cinnamon eyes, and the warmth that poured from those same eyes that were slightly tilted at the corners. Pixies eyes they'd always teased her, and said that's were her rebellious streak came from, the little pixie in her. Her lips were pouted, yet slightly quirked up at the edges. He took it all in one last time, before turning to look behind him. "You'd better go now," Harry said quietly, piercing green eyes scanning over the grounds that was quickly though efficiently being checked over for survivors and injured.

Hermione nodded before pulling the bright pink vial, which hung from a chain around her neck, out from below her shirt. She bit the top off quickly and looked up at Harry one last time, she smiled at him before downing the liquid in one gulp.

"I love you, Harry Potter, my brother," Hermione said clearly, through the tears before she vanished right before Harry's eyes, and then suddenly a body appeared that looked exactly as she had. Though it was unmoving, unresponsive and completely un-alive. Harry fell to his knees, and grabbed the hand tightly, the warmth was leaving the body rapidly and he choked back a sob that threatened the wrack his body.

"Harry!" he heard his name being yelled, but he couldn't distinguished who it belonged to. But the second he felt a warm body leaned against his, felt the warmth and height that was uniquely Ron's he felt his heart break even more.

"And then there were Two," Harry whispered softly, before falling into Ron's warm embrace as they cried themselves sick, both refusing to move or allow anyone to remove Hermione's body until many hours later.

Hermione landed roughly on the ground, and wobbled slightly on her feet. She looked down at herself, quickly checking to make sure everything on her body had come with her. She sighed, then looked around her quickly. Pulling out her wand, she cast a number of intricate and difficult charms and spells over herself, changing anything that would lead to her future self. She rolled her shoulders, before sliding out of the alley and slowly walking down the road. She wasn't sure exactly what time it was, so she leaned against a tree at the corner, and decided she just needed a minute to relax, a minute to breathe, just a minute to feel alive.

Hermione noticed a paper folded up, and laying on the grass. She picked it up, and quickly opened it up.

**July 27****th****, 1977.**

She'd gotten that part right at least, now she just had to make the cover true, solid, and believable. And in less than a week, no problem for the know-it-all, hopefully.


	2. Never Enough Words

Story: Disconnected

Chapter: Two ; Never Enough Words

Pairing: Hermione/Remus

Rating: M (Eventually)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters, places, abilities, plots, etc. that have been seen, heard or read in the Harry Potter series of books, or movies. My polt ideas are my own, and the 'Kartel' family is made from my own mind, and doesn't hope any significance as of yet.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she stood just inside the door on the Hogwarts Express; the memories that assaulted her were almost too much to bear. Memories of her first train ride; meeting Neville and the first time she'd ever met Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She felt the prick of tears at the thought, and quickly pushed them back. None of that would do her any good here, she wasn't their best friend anymore, she wasn't their sister anymore, she wasn't in their life anymore, and she wasn't even Hermione Granger anymore. She was officially and forever would be Hermione Kartel, from a well known yet private neutral family from Italy, which had many relatives unknown to even their own family. It wasn't hard for her to forge all the documents of her 'birth' to a couple that had died a few years ago. And she knew that no one from the family would ever come looking for her either, but that the last name would give her slight recognition with certain crowds in England and at Hogwarts.

She'd decided not to change her looks, because any glamour spells or charms could easily be found out and undone, and she would have no appropriate answers as to why she was wearing them in the first place. It was a slight risk, but she figured that the war had worn on her looks, and she would use daily beauty spells that are not unordinary for teen witches if she became uncomfortable at anytime. But seeing as she will not be born for a few years yet, she's unworried about that; especially since she'd be unaware of the Wizarding World's existence until her 11th birthday.

She looked down at the note in her hand; she was to go to the Head's compartment, which was located at the very front of the train as she already knew. Once there, she was to introduce herself to the Head Boy and Girl, and ask for their help getting to the Great Hall. Hermione chuckled at the thought; she could maneuver her way through Hogwarts with a blindfold. But she had to keep up pretenses, so she slowly wandered her way down the train, smiling as younger kids ran past her.

She got to the front compartment and heard yelling come from inside the door, and a multitude of voices. Her brow furrowed, as far as she knew this was the front of the train and there should only be two people within that compartment. Had she gone the wrong direction on the train? Hermione shook her head she knew she was at the right compartment, and leaned closer to the closed door deciding to try and listen in.

"James Potter, I can't believe you!" a female voice screeched. James. Potter! Harry's dad, she'd forgotten completely about the fact that James Potter and Lily Evans were Head Boy and Head Girl in their 7th year. Hermione's frown deepened but she went back to listening.

"Evans come on sweetheart, they come with the package." James said smoothly.

"Look Lils," Another male voice said, his voice much softer than James, his voice sounded urgent and calming though. As if he was trying to stop someone from committing murder. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, Harry's parents had a lot of passion she'd give them that, she could almost feel in pulsing between them through the door.

"You are Head Boy James, not the entire group of you loons!" Lily said, her voice was a bit softer than it had been, but still much stricter than was normal between friends, or couples. Hermione figured they'd yet to get together, and remembered vaguely hearing that they'd gotten together in their 7th year at Hogwarts. There was a long silence, and then Lily finally spoke again, her voice soft and tired suddenly, "Fine, you guys can stay."

There was a lot of loud cheering, and what sounded like wrestling. Hermione shook her head at the antics of teenage boys and laughed softly, before taking a deep breath and raising her fist to knock on the door. She knew that the faces behind this door, were dead in her old life, killed viciously by a band of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. She let out the breath, as her fist came in contact with the door.

She had to stop the gasp from escaping her mouth when she came face to face with a near replica of Harry. The only difference were the eyes, James' had brown whereas Harry's had been the vivid green eyes of his mother. But also the happiness in them, was a breath-taking experience to see, as it had been a very un-seen expression throughout her Hogwarts years. She choked back a sob at that thought, and figured it probably wouldn't make an amazing impression to fall to pieces in front of the very people she's hoping to befriend.

"James Potter at your service, how can I help you dollface?" Hermione resisted the urge to laugh at him, or roll her eyes. She merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have a note; says that I'm supposed to come talk to the Head Boy and Head Girl." Hermione said softly.

"Well you're in luck, you're looking right at one." James's voice was rougher than Harry's but nearly identical also. And he smiled crookedly, a trait Harry had picked up from his father also.

"Lucky me." Hermione said flatly, annoyed at his behavior, and starting to realize Snape's deep hatred for the boy. James dropped the act the second he realized she wasn't buying it, or having it.

"Well come in," He said with a shrug, stepping aside for her to pass through before slamming the door behind her. Hermione jumped slightly and then was hit with a heavy and suffocating onslaught of emotion. Lily who she'd never met was sitting there, smiling at her prettily. Her deep green eyes, soft and curious, she nearly reminded her of Ginny Weasley. Next to her sat a younger Remus Lupin, but most definitely Remus all the same. His tawny hair was longer than she'd seen before, choppy and falling into his amber eyes. He had a book spread across his lap, and his long legs were stretched out in front of him. She felt herself blush as she found her old professor quite attractive. On the other side of the compartment from Remus sat a very bouncy and young Sirius Black. His deep, long lidded eyes were staring back at her when she looked at him quickly. A quick, flirtatious smile crossed his face, and he winked at her. He nearly screamed energy and danger, Hermione gave a hesitant smile, before moving on to Peter Pettigrew, she instantly tensed at thinking about him. And decided to just avoid thinking about him, or else she feared she'd throttle him.

"So Lily Evans, is the Head girl," James said loudly, "And I am James Potter, Head Boy."

"Hello," Lily said softly, smiling at Hermione and then looking back out the window.

"Next to Lily, is Remus Lupin. Over there we have Sirius Black –"

"The good looking one of the group," Sirius added with a smirk. Hermione raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"And then Peter Pettigrew," James finished, before taking a seat between Sirius and Peter.

"Hi," Hermione said softly, still standing just inside the door.

"So what did you need?" James said, leaning back and kicking his feet out in front of him.

"Oh well, I just Transferred this year, and I got a letter from, umm," Hermione made a show of unfolding the note and checking the letter. "Headmaster Dumbledore. It said I should ask the Heads to get me to the Great Hall okay, I have to be, sorted for something." She furrowed her brow, and then looked up at James with curious eyes.

"Oh, well that's easy enough then." James said lazily, before turning and starting a conversation with Sirius. Hermione felt instantly out of place and awkward, just standing there inside the door. She also felt overwhelmed by the amount of emotion that was humming through her body currently. She didn't know what to say, or do, or even feel really. So she decided to just continue to stand there, most likely looking completely awkward.

"James, you are so rude." Remus drawled lowly. James jumped at hearing his name, and then turned to Remus, giving me a calculating look.

"Why is that?" James said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"You didn't ask her name. Explain sorting to her. You didn't even offer her a seat!" Remus said, his voice even yet exasperated, as if James' behavior wasn't anything new.

"Well, you ask her then." James said finally, glancing at Hermione and then turning back to Sirius.

"Honestly," Remus said, slamming his book down onto the bench and standing up suddenly. His sudden movements, and flash of anger surprised her, and made her jumped slightly. It must have surprised the over inhabitants of the compartment also, because they stopped what they were doing and looked at Remus oddly. "I'm sorry about James' egotistical tendencies, and stupidity." Remus said warmly, and Hermione smiled at him slowly.

"I don't mind." She said softly.

"Even so, well as you know now, I'm Remus, and you are?"

"Hermione. Hermione Kartel. But I like to go by Mia." She said quickly, not wanting them to nickname her Mione, that would become too painful to bare.

"I like your name," Lily said softly, leaning forward to smiling at Hermione around Remus.

"Oh thank you, it's so uncommon." Hermione said on a laugh, she'd yet to meet anyone with the same name as herself, or even a variant of that name. "My parents were a little off when they picked my name I like to think."

"It happens, at least they didn't have an odd fascination with flowers." Lily said with a smile, her green eyes lighting up slightly. "Lily and Petunia. Really now? Odd if you ask me, even for muggles."

"Oh, you grew up with Muggles?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I did." Lily said, barriers suddenly up.

"And there is nothing wrong with that at all," Remus said firmly, his eyes narrowed slightly. And Hermione suddenly felt that this younger Remus was much more dangerous and wild than the one she'd known, and she couldn't help the excitement that bubbled through her knowing that.

"Oh. I never meant there was. I grew up the muggle way for part of my life, it's just interesting to meet someone else who has. Seems there aren't many willing to openly admit it, I admire that." Hermione said softly, playing up the shyness.

"Really?" Lily said softly, a small smile gracing her features.

"Well yeah. After my parents died, I choose to live with the guardian of my choosing, since their death was sudden and unexpected, they hadn't left instructions for my care. So I choose to stay with my cousin and Aunt, my Aunt had remarried a muggle man after her first husband left her for another man. They lived in a muggle community, and used magic within parts of their home though. It was a very nice experience, even if it was only for the summer." Hermione explained part of her back story.

"Oh that is wonderful! Me and Remus won't be the only ones that understand the muggle jokes we tell, or references we make that go completely over those three head's. Even if that is quite amusing to witness first hand." Lily said with a laugh, as the three boys across the compartment looked at her sulkily.

"Just because we don't understand your when pies dance phrases, they are always stupid anyways." Sirius said with a pout. Hermione, Remus and Lily shared a look and they burst into laughter together. As the other three boys sat there staring at them in confusion.

"When pies dance!" Remus yelled on a laugh, "I think that's one of the best mess ups yet."

"Possibly so," Lily said after a few minutes, finally getting her laughter under control.

"It's.. When Pigs Fly," Hermione said plainly, looking at the three boys across the compartment.

"Oh," a blushing Sirius stated, "See stupid either way." The three broke into laughter again, and where promptly ignored by the three boys for the rest of the train ride. Lily and Hermione continued to chat about random things, mostly things about school, books, subjects, Hogwarts in general, and sometimes Remus would add his thoughts into the conversation, but most of the time he just sat back and listened to the girlish chattering of their voices.


	3. Sweetness in the Silence

**Story: Disconnected**

**Chapter: Three; Sweetness in the Silence**

**Pairing: Hermione/Remus**

**Rating: M (Eventually)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters, places, abilities, plots, etc. that have been seen, heard or read in the Harry Potter series of books, or movies. My polt ideas are my own, and the 'Kartel' family is made from my own mind, and doesn't hold any significance as of yet.**

* * *

Hermione stood outside the Great Hall, and suddenly feeling the odd anxious nervousness of first year all over again. She knew that being sorted was a must, as she'd never actually attended Hogwarts in this time, nor a time previous to now, and she wasn't even to be born for another handful of years. She just couldn't help but hope deeply that the hat's decision now, would be the same as it had been in her own time. That would put her safely with people she knew she could trust, for the most part, aside for Peter that was at least.

Hermione bit her lip, a nervous tic that Harry and Ron had both teased her about endlessly. The sudden flash of them joking and giggling behind their hands at her caused a melancholy feeling to wash over her, as the memories she'd been pushing away for the past week and a half pushed to overwhelm her. She couldn't take the chance of becoming suddenly emotional, not at this moment. She took a few deep shaky breaths before she felt under control again, she wondered if there would ever be a time she'd be able to think of Ron and Harry without that stab of loss, pain and heart wrenching misery for being without them.

She shook her head and meekly pushed the large doors to the Great Hall open as she heard herself being announced to the entire school, as most of the students hadn't know she'd even been on the train with them at all. Hermione felt her face flush suddenly as hundreds of curious eyes turned towards her immediately. She felt the sudden need to turn and run away, but instead she set her shoulders and proudly walked between the Gryffindor and Slytherin table towards the sorting hat and a much younger Professor McGonagall. She tried to hide her surprise as she took in the younger version of her favorite teacher, and someone who'd come to be like a grandparent to her over her years at Hogwarts.

"Miss. Kartel, please take a seat." McGonagall said in a voice that was much richer than Hermione ever remembered. She smiled slightly at the woman, and took a seat easily on the stool. 'At least some things never change' Hermione thought to herself with a smile. Then suddenly she heard the hats voice booming into her ears, 'And neither did that, Human Decibel! Honestly!' Hermione complained, forcing herself not to visibly wince.

**Well well well, Miss Kartel is it? Lovely little mind you have, lovely indeed. Agile, smart, strict; yet there's more. A passion, blindingly intense to protect and to love. Immense emotions inside you Miss Karel, the variety of them is overwhelming, yet pleasant. I believe I know just where to put you, yes, yes I do… Better be… **

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Hermione finally released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding the entire time, and closed her eyes for a second in relief, before hopping up from the stool and smiling at Professor Dumbledore behind her. His twinkle eyes and cheery smile met hers, as he nodded his head towards her. She gave a little girlish squeal and headed towards the Gryffindor table, where Lily and the boys were clapping and yelling loudly for her. She slide easily onto the bench between Lily and Remus, as they both enveloped her into a hug. And for the first time since she'd gotten her; she felt that everything might be okay, eventually.

1234567890987654321234567890987654321

Hermione's first week of classes seemed to fly by, she was in every class with both Lily and Remus, it seemed that all three of them held similar interests when it came to studying, subjects and anything school related. They'd joked about it the second day of school, laughing down the hallway as they'd recited over and over… 'The three S's! Better abide by… The three S's! Study subjected schooling'. No one else seemed to find it remotely funny, nor had they even understood the babbling from the three teens in actuality.

As the week had gone by Hermione had found herself getting closer and closer to Lily, they'd shared their lives with each other. Hermione told her as much of the truth of her 'real' life as she could, and mixed the background of her 'new' life with it. She really hated to lie to Lily, and even more to have to lie to Remus. But that was a burden she'd know before coming that she would have to bear, no matter what the circumstances. But Hermione smiled even then; this was the first time she'd really felt like a teenager since she'd become one 4 years ago.

Her first weekend at Hogwarts in 1977, found Hermione sitting out near the lake a cloudy look to her usually bright eyes, and a slightly pouted frown gracing her mouth. She shook her head countless times as memories played over and over in her head, changing and rearranging into events over her past. Over the years of growing up within the walls of Hogwarts in her own time, she'd been through things, she'd seen things, heard things, that no one her age in a proper life or position would have to endure. But she could never bring herself to regret any of it, that life had brought her Harry and Ron, they'd given her something so special and unique that she'd walk through the fires of Hell just for a day of that. They'd loved her unconditionally, as true family should. They'd never fully understood her, and they'd fought her, fought each other, and had their falling outs; as any true siblings would. But when it mattered, when it really counted; they were always there for one another in the end, especially in the end.

Hermione felt weaker without them, and less sure of herself as a whole. There had been times, just this first week where she'd struggled to rise from bed, knowing Harry and Ron wouldn't be downstairs impatiently waiting for her, because as teenage boys they'd always been ruled first and foremost by their never ending stomachs. They wouldn't be teasing her by the common room fireplace, as she finished up an essay four days before it was due. She couldn't go out to the pitch late at night, nearing curfew, seeing the two of them flying together in tandem, smiles gracing their boyish faces. She would never again witness the hidden smiles, and quick grasp of hands the boys had shared with each other over the last 2 years, as they'd come into their own love with one another.

Hermione could still remember the night they'd finally bucked up the courage to tell her, 4 months after she'd already figured it out, and 3 months after the boys had finally figured it out for themselves. She simply smiled at them easily, as they'd stumbled, mumbled, and cursed their way through a shaky explanation. She'd sat there a curious look in her eyes, as they'd drawn silent to stare at her with worry and fear and desperation easily rolling through their ever emotional eyes. All she saw when she looked at her to boys was happiness, all she felt was love, and all she wanted for them was a future.

She'd smiled easily at them, and then slipped between their legs to the floor in front of the couch they were sitting on, she'd held each other their hands within her own, as she'd looked up at them. She'd simply said to them, a small smile on her face, as tears of joy threatened to spill from her eyes ' I love you, both of you. We came together, and we'll leave together. The love you feel for each other, only strengthens the joy within myself when I look at you. Apart you are beautiful, but together you are breathtaking. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, never allow room for doubt, and never forget that even in loss there is still love.' And with that, she'd kissed each other their foreheads and had walked up to her own dormitory, for the last night of peaceful rest any of them would have for the next year.

Hermione felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, slow and steady as she finally removed herself from her own mind, and the torment of memories. She didn't brush the tears away, and didn't move a muscle as a warm body fell to the ground next to her. She already knew it was Remus, he had this odd ability to always show up when she just needed a silent presence. And he seemed to understand her inside and out, even if it felt like he knew nothing about her at all. Hermione couldn't find enough comfort in his mere presence, so taking a deep breath, she reached over and softly took his much larger and roughed hand into her own. She took a minute to enjoy the sheer masculinity of his hand, before securing his hand tightly in hers and pulling it over into her lap, where she held onto it with both of her smaller hands.

Remus' amber eyes flashed a deeper, richer color quickly, before returning to their comforting amber color. His hand flexed between her own, before he twined his fingers through hers' and moved slightly closer to her, offering the warmth of his body and giving her the silence he'd come to find she enjoyed at times like this. It had only been a week, but Remus found himself intrigued by Hermione and always wanting to comfort and be there for her. He'd begun to feel like he's known her all his life and he'd just been waiting for her to show up, finally.


	4. Right Beside You

**Story: Disconnected**

**Chapter: Four; Right Beside You**

**Pairing: Hermione/Remus**

**Rating: M (Eventually)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not JK. I'm neither famous, powerful nor rich. Simply playing with the ideas, characters, places, etc. **

**A/N: Been gone a long time, starting this story up again. Hopefully some of you stuck with it, or if you're just picking this story up I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always, always welcomed and adored – Good or Bad, just be respectful and mature about it if you have an issue with something I've written, thanks. Also! I am currently looking for some Betas for this story and others – Contact me if interested, through a PM please, not the reviews. **

* * *

Hermione wondered when Remus would begin to question her silent emotional moments, he seemed to be the only one that had caught on to them, so far. She thought it was possible that Lily had heard her crying one night, or seen the lost look in her eyes at times. But, Lily Evans would never push or question Hermione that was one thing she knew for sure about the red head – fiercely loyal and patient to a fault almost. Hermione squeezed Remus' hand tightly, leaning her body further against him, soaking in his warmth. She watched as the sunlight played across the lake, shimmering and shining as the waves rolled softly towards the shore.

"I'd never ask," Remus said quietly. "But just know I'm always here." Hermione blinked heavily, as the tears falling from her eyes doubled in strength at his softly spoken words. She tilted her head against his shoulder, looking up at him from below thick brown lashes. He was looking back at her intently, his eyes even and serious, his slim mouth turned down in a slight frown at the corners. His face was strong and solid, masculine in a way that even in his later years had caused Hermione's stomach to turn over in knots. She lifted a hand to place against his cheek, closing her eyes tightly as his head tilted into it.

"I know," Hermione said hoarsely, her voice rough with tears and emotion. They were both people that surrounded themselves within words strung together to form endless sentences. They could spend entire days at a time, lost within the world of words, stories and information. Though, when it came to actual spoken language, neither teen seemed prone to voice much unless it was of importance in a situation as serious as this one. Hermione opened her eyes, rubbing her thumb softly down Remus' angled jaw, before dropping it back to where their other hands were still intertwined together. "I'd tell you everything if I could, though I'm not sure how much of it you would believe. Can you trust me thought, Remus? Enough to know that there will be things I can't always share with you, questions I won't have the answers to, things I'll know without having an explanation for." Hermione whispered softly, burying her face into his shoulder, afraid for the first time of his reaction.

"Mia," Remus said roughly, his voice catching. "Look at me, please." Hermione tilted her head back up, slowly opening her eyes to look up at the young man again. "I will trust you, no matter what. And believe anything you tell me is true." Hermione felt the sting of tears again, blinking against them and fighting them back. She was tired of mourning, of crying, of being sad. She smiled at him, a slight quirk at the corner of her pouted lips.

"Thank you," she said softly, nuzzling her nose into his shoulder and tilting her head to look back out at the lake. "I have important things to do, to study, to research. I have a role to play, that isn't easy Remus. Please don't tell me I'm too young, when you start to understand, when I start to share pieces with you. I hope you respect me enough, to give me that small thing if nothing else."

"I'll be by your side, Hermione." Remus said evenly, his tone clueing her into the fact that there was no way he would allow himself to be pushed aside. Hermione smiled at that thinking of Harry and Ron, wondering if it was a general male quality or a male Gryffindor quality specifically, not wanting to be left out of anything especially the juicy bits.

"I'd never dream of you being anywhere else, Rem." Hermione chuckled softly, patting his hand. Remus shook his head at the young witch leaning against him. She was different, and she was special he could just feel it. He could feel the power that coursed around her, the knowledge and understanding she possessed reached far beyond the number of years she'd lived on earth so far. He couldn't help but wonder about what tragedies, what horrors she'd seen to make her seem so untouchable – not in the sense of physicality but, something deeper, something more. Hermione was an endlessly deep pool of darkened water, a lake that had no known bottom, and Remus wasn't so sure he'd mind drowning in her.

They sat in silence as time slowly continued to trickle by, the sun was beginning to lower across the horizon in front of them, dimming the light, changing the angle of reflection of the calm waters of the lake. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she felt so at peace with herself, or her surroundings. She sighed wistfully, trying to push her mind into the here and now, she'd forever remember Harry's never wavering bravery and the dimples that would flit across Ron's cheek in a show of true happy laughter, but she had to also remember that she was here to change things, to fix things, to make everything okay in the future she'd never see through the same eyes again. She couldn't help but wonder if things would truly be better, hating herself for even contemplating that Harry having his parents back would be anything but wonderfully perfect. But her brain wouldn't let her not look at the situation from an outside perspective, burying the emotions and running through list after list of possibility. She wouldn't be changing just one little thing – she would be changing everything, if she succeeded.

She pushed away the depressing thoughts quickly, squeezing Remus' hand tightly before letting go of him and pushing herself up off the ground. There wasn't enough time for fears or tears, but there was time to enjoy the simple moments because who knew how long they would last. She needed to start truly planning soon, she already knew where to find nearly everything she needed, but it had to work perfectly. Everything had to work out perfectly, the plan could have no more for mistakes or missteps, and she only had a small amount of years before everything she had come back to do must be completed. She smiled down at Remus; the light was playing across his face, shining in his eyes that seemed much deeper than she'd ever taken the time to realize.

She had always adored and looked up to her one time Professor when he'd first wandered into their lives. He was a strong man, despite his vulnerabilities and insecurities. He was brave and loyal, and his intelligence was something she'd always found so fascinating. He pushed so hard to be this perfect model citizen, no matter how harshly the world objected to what he truly was – something he couldn't control, something he couldn't help. Hermione could see a small scar at the corner of his mouth, another one nearly hidden by the collar of his shirt, she knew there were more and that the amount of them would continue to grow over the years. She frowned softly, thinking of what would happen to him, how differently would his life turn out if all his friends lived and were still in his life? She hoped that the mischief, the life, and the laughter that she often times could see in his eyes wouldn't ever go out. She couldn't imagine what great misery had befallen upon him at the news of the Potter's the death, Sirius' betrayal, and Peter's murder – how that must have crushed the soft hearted boy he was now, and turned him into the stoic man she knew from her past.

"What's wrong?" Remus said, pushing himself from the ground, dusting his robes of meticulously. Hermione giggled at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her before shaking his head.

"Just lost in thought," Hermione said around a chuckle, link her arm through his and turning them towards the castle. "I think dinner has already started, and I for one am starving!"

"Well, we must get you to the Great Hall at once before you simply just waste away," Remus said dryly, though the quirk of his lips gave away his amusement. Hermione simply patted his arm with her free hand, as they continued on their journey towards the Great Hall in a comfortable silence.

* * *

It's a little short, I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things though. I have to re-think where I want this story to go, and what I want to happen. I have the basic plot ideas and lines, but I just have to add the meat and fill to it all, and put it down into words - Easy enough, eh? Anyways, I am looking for a Beta or Two, interested in Betaing for this story. PM me! Andddd - Review, I love them. Thanks! Love, Bre.


End file.
